worldvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshin
Also a major WIP. The things that are here are pasted from his form and will be worked on for better description and depth. Kenshin is the god of weapons and dark magic, his powers in magic much darker and as powerful, or possibly even more powerful than the other deities of magic. 'Symbols/Weapons': Dark stars around some sort of weapon, a K meshed with a W and an M, or a kolovrat design inside (see Appearance). Kenshin uses weapons from the beginning of time to medieval to modern to high tech/cyber. Kenshin's most common weapons of choice are katanas, kunais, and the toxic katana Galaxian had made for him. WIP 'Powers/Abilities': Weapons Powers/Abilities ~ WIP Dark Magic Powers/Abilities ~ WIP 'Appearance': Kenshin is taller than most mortals around his physical age, even some of the deities, and toned, with wiry black hair that slightly overhangs his right eye. He has the physical appearance of a mature 20 to 24-year-old, with a serious look on his face most of the time. He wears a tight black outfit with a high collar, wearing a lighter black or gray leather vest with it and vambraces, black boots that go up to his kneecaps, a hood, and mask that covers the lower part of his face, and wears black leather gloves occasionally. IMG_5809 2.jpg|Kenshin's first eye (later on eyes) design IMG_5443.jpg|Kenshin's new/evolved eye designs His narrow eyes are bright red with a black kolovrat design. Also, if Kenshin ever rolled up his left sleeve, you would see that he has a bite mark scar on his forearm, which doesn’t really look pretty. Then again, since when were scars pretty? He also has a snake bite scar on the underside of his left wrist, as well as a nasty bite mark almost around his neck completely, which is why he covers it up with a high collar. However, recently, due to thinking Rune was dead, his strong mourning for her had caused his eyes to change/evolve. Now, with the same previous design as his pupils, he has a star-like design around it, the previous designs swirling when using his dark magic. MAJOR WIP 'Personality': MAJOR WIP 'Backstory': Kenshin was born into a simple mortal family in the Medieval Sect. But he didn’t even get to spend a full year with his parents for they were killed, leaving Kenshin alone. He was brought to a small hut by a cloaked figure, who left him at the doorstep and knocked, leaving immediately. The hut belonged to an old couple, who had no children of their own. As the years went by, Kenshin grew into a serious and mature child, even for his young age. Though he was raised by the old couple, deep inside, he somehow knew that they weren’t his real parents; and while he loved them, the older he got, the more distant he became. When Kenshin was about ten years old, the old couple who raised him as their own child for ten years, died of a sickness that came over the village they were living near. Kenshin barely escaped the sickness, having a minor case of it. On his own in Forenguard, alone and sick, Kenshin learned to survive on his own. For three months, Kenshin struggled but pushed himself to survive. He eventually found a decent village to stay in temporarily, where he found a healer who cured him of his minor sickness. After that, Kenshin began to work small odd jobs in order to get by. More WIP 'MAJOR WIP Current Story': Intro with Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345265 Kenshin is alone...: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345320 First meeting Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345441 Negotiates with Septimus: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345589 Observing Stormbringer attacking mortals: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/345774 Watches Fallon release Itzal: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346289 Spies on Hazel's meeting with the other deities: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346417 Fights against Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/346508 Meets Galaxian Explosion: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347445 Experiment interrupted by Srius/Galaxian requests training with Kenshin: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347677 Trains Galaxian/Meeting Rune again/Rune becomes the second teacher to Galaxian: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/347890 Argues with Fallon: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348234 Meeting with Fallon, Galaxian, & Rune concerning missing Harpy/Kokumajutsu's return: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/348433 Body and appearance under Kokumajutsu's control: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/349823 Helps look for Skylar/Fights against Alexander: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350362 Rune heals Kenshin/Kenshin tells Rune his backstory: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350582 Asking Rune out on a "date": https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350853 Interrupted training with Galaxian & Rune by Alexander, Kokumajutsu, & Whyatt attacking/Kenshin gets fatally injured: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/350885 Meets with a former assassin in a bar: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351207 Worries about Rune avoiding him: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351320 Second date with Rune/Telling Galaxian about him and Rune dating: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351388 Brings Rina to Fallon's domain/Rina's intro: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351584 Meets Wizard: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351663 With Rina at a playground in the Modern Sect/Rina becomes attached to Rune: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351728 With Rina in a field of flowers: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351686 War meeting at Nartarus' domain about Harkman, Alexander, & Kokumajutsu: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/351936 With Rina in the Modern Sect/Snowball fight with Kenshin v. Everyone Else: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352053 Tells Galaxian his backstory/Kenshin leaves Rune and everyone else due to his injury and personal reasons: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352214 Returns to Rune's domain: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/352734 Goes on a picnic with Rune/Reveals reason behind the scars: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/353527 Midnight singing: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354252 Valentine's Day Failure: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354432 Meets Axton, Rune's son https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/354104 At Fallon's domain; fighting against rebels: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/355016 'Relationships': ''Fallon: Kenshin didn't have have a good "childhood" after meeting, ''and staying with Fallon's family, always seeing Fallon as a fierce and competitive younger "sister". Everyday of his younger years was always tense and suspicious, wondering what Fallon would do to him if she suddenly thought she had enough of him; she acted like it all the time so Kenshin didn't have any choice unless he didn't mind being killed by her. WIP ''Kokumajutsu: How Kenshin wished he never met Kokumajutsu. He just found out about his dark magic powers so what could he do with powers he had no control of? Kenshin sought someone who could help him, especially with ''dark magic, when he bumped (literally) into Kokumajutsu, the dragon-illusionist-magician hybrid. At first, Kenshin was skeptical of Kokumajutsu, not understanding why this mortal would help him. Nonetheless, because he needed help with his newfound powers, he agreed to train under Kokumajutsu. Little did he know that every time he came to train with Kokumajutsu, the latter was using his dark magic to control Kenshin, wanting to use the deity to help him take over the world. WIP ''Galaxian Explosion: Kenshin's first meeting with Galaxian was very interesting indeed. '''Kenshin': "How old are you?" Galaxian: "Um...do I have to answer that?" Kenshin: "Depends. If you're a deity, then I would probably say no. If not, then yes." Galaxian: "Then I don't have to. But...I'll try. I'm not quite sure, actually. How old do I look?" Kenshin: "Rather small for a deity, plus young looking too...like a seven-year-old." Galaxian: "I agree. That's probably why many don't know me. Actually, maybe in mortal age, I would really be that old...and more immature too. Could you introduce yourself as well?" Yup. That was how they met. The next time they met was when Kenshin was trying an experiment with his powers when he was interrupted (not by Galaxian, thankfully), which caused his experiment to slightly blow up above his hand. WIP ''Rune: Let's just start with meeting each other for the first time, hmm? Nah, the conversation was too long and boring anyway. You can check it out in the second link above in Kenshin's Story. But in summary, let's just say that Kenshin and Rune didn't see eye to eye or get along. So you would have probably ''never guessed that these two {Kenshin and Rune} would meet up again. Fortunately, they did. And that was when Galaxian was around. WIP ''Rina: Kenshin never expected to see this little girl again after what he did years ago. WIP ''Alexander: WIP ''Axton: WIP ''Fallon's Eleven Brothers: WIP 'Special / Secret Information': {Don't tell Kenshin I did this.} *Kenshin has been "seen" invisible a few times using his dark magic. He hasn't used it again so far. *Though not mentioned, Kenshin can cook pretty well, more so than Fallon. *Kenshin hates being called 'weak' or 'not improving'. He uses these words as fuel for him to help him excel in his training when he was a mortal. *Though Kenshin has been seen using his dark magic when fighting against Kokumajutsu, he has yet to show his full power, which he doesn't intend to do anytime soon. *Kenshin somehow doesn't remember his life before age ten for some reason. His true mortal name is also yet to be discovered. *When Kenshin was younger (as a mortal), Fallon has called Kenshin "a dummy" a few times, meaning two separate things. *Kenshin tends to get irritated/annoyed/angered easily, sometime by little things like people joking around about him. He absolutely hates it when he's picked on about something he's uncomfortable with. 'Quotes': "You both are so annoying." - To Rune and Galaxian Explosion 'Gallery': Screen Shot 2019-01-29 at 8.59.03 PM.jpg|Twelve to Fourteen Year Old Kenshin with Fallon Kenshin w:eyepatch and Rune.png|Kenshin w/eyepatch and Rune Kenshin and Rune.png|Kenshin without eyepatch and Rune Category:GGaD